


Send Me No Roses (And by No, I Mean ALL of Them)

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina asks one tiny little itty bitty favor of Charles during their first Valentine's Day together.</p><p>...And she hope he'll disobey her.  Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me No Roses (And by No, I Mean ALL of Them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



Gina had begged one single thing, one tiny little itty bitty favor of him, before they embarked on this relationship. Charles must never try to intercept her light. He must never call her on Tuesdays, which were Gina Days and must be given to the glory of techno music and dancing alone with a box of imported chocolate. And he must never –nay, not even once – try to embarrass her by doing one of his weird, big Charles displays in honor of Saint Valentine’s most important day. He took the promise well, sealed it happily, even though Gina had extracted this promise from him on the phone through a text message with a frowny face emoji, that most sacred of all emotes. She expected total compliance.

So when the big day rolled around and she saw Terry ordering roses for Sharon and heard Amy talk about her plans to meet up with Jake in some little swanky French restaurant, Gina felt a little…lonely. How strange. What an odd…was it an emotion? Did perfect people feel those? What was that choking feeling when she considered the depth of her sadness at the fact that Charles had actually done the right thing, listened, and wasn’t going to do anything special. 

That was when she heard the strains of ‘Sexual Healing’ piping up from the direction of the break room. Curious, wide-eyed, she headed inside…to be met with a trail of tiger lily petals leading to Charles, who wore a pair of wings and a red thong. Beside him stood Jake with a boom box hoisted over his head and a chafing dish of something delicious sitting on the break room table.

“Gina Linetti! Are you ready to get rocked…by my veal piccata?” Jake craned his neck to whisper a few additional words of support into Charles' ear. “And also my tubular weenis…oh come on, Jake, that’s completely uncouth!”

“You disobeyed me!” Gina gasped. “That’s so hot!”

“I couldn’t stand seeing everyone else make these big gestures without showing you I care,” he admitted. “So I made you a sumptuous dinner and told Terry I needed the break room for a mace symposium.“

“Charles, you beautiful, disgusting, terrible listener! Come here and lock lips with me!!"

They both ignored Jake’s groan of disgust as they kissed.


End file.
